Well I got kidnapped
by Jeane.Is.Back
Summary: AHAHHAHAHAHA, Ever since I got back into TMNT 2012, I wanted to do a Casey Jones fanfic, well here ya are! I might do more TMNT stuff but for now this is all I got, Enjoy, or Don't, It's up to you. Also Fanfic is being weird so I can't post the cover I made for this, sorry.


**!WARNING!**

**This fanfic contains Crossdressing, MalexMale relationships, FC(? {Satoshi's not really an FC he's just a one-shot character I made for this fic, tho I might use him in the future})xCannon, and Other kinky and stupid shit, If you're not into to that, I suggest you go elsewhere, I'm sure you'll find something you like!**

**Critique and Reviews,whether sweet or harsh, are always welcomed!**

Casey was on night patrol, and surprisingly there was...nothing, not even the purple dragons were active. He soon grew bored of empty streets and alleys, he wanted a fight, a challenge, something! Casey slipped his mask back on and started to run off to the other side of town. On his way, he heard the sound of a second pair of footsteps following him. They seemed fairly far at first, soon enough they caught up to him, "Alright, Who's stalkin' me!", he yelled as he stopped dead in his tracks. "Come on! Show yourself!", he continued holding his hockey stick in anger, then *BAM*, Casey was knocked out cold. The last thing Casey remembered was being dragged off...Somewhere.

When Casey was finally conscious he found himself wrapped in some kind of blanket, with his hands and feet cuffed, and gear nowhere in sight. He looked around to see what was up. He was in someone's bedroom, and it certainly wasn't April's. He looked around to try and find more clues and any means of escape, suddenly he heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. The door creaked open slowly to reveal the face of, some kid… He looked about 17 or 18, with dyed blue hair, hazel eyes, and...a tennis ball in his hair? "Oh...", Casey exclaimed "it's you…Satoshi", The Blue haired boy cackled in return," Ya miss me, Jones, it's been a while" Satoshi replied sarcastically. Casey replied with an obviously fake laugh, "What do ya want, ya tennis freak" Casey yelled while trying to break free," Well..."Satoshi started," consider this revenge for that prank you pulled last month". Casey thought back and quickly remembered what happened, he had placed a stink bomb in all of the tennis balls, so that when they were served it, the gas would blast out of it, It took Satoshi WEEKS to get the smell off of him. "Hehe, Yeah. Good times" Casey said making a sly smile, Satoshi looked at him with a mix of confusion and anger. "Glad you had fun, but now it's my turn." The blue boy replied Casey gave him a chuckle "Ha do your wor-" Casey was cut off by a kiss from Satoshi, he tried to squirm away, but Satoshi held him in place. Casey thought about biting on Satoshi's tongue, but he didn't, was Casey enjoying this?! The black-haired boy began to fall for this, maybe a little too much…"Hehehe this your first time" Satoshi said breaking the kiss," Well...with a boy at least and...WAIT A MINUTE!" Casey began "I'm supposed to be escaping from you, Tennis Freak!". "I wouldn't do that Jonesy unless THIS to get out" Satoshi held up his phone on it was a picture of a drunk Casey in a "sexy" sailor outfit, skirt, heels and all. "you wouldn't dare!" Casey said as threatening as he could. "Try me." Satoshi replied with a smirk, "Besides, I think you're enjoying this." Satoshi said feeling against the tent in Casey's boxers. Casey let out the weirdest moan Satoshi had ever heard, but it didn't stop. Satoshi let Casey continue moaning for a while, before shutting him up with another kiss.

Casey felt himself fall for it again, "Damn it! Why am I falling for this freak!" Casey thought, "He's not even my tyyyy-" Casey's mind blank as Satoshi began to jack him off. Casey moaned through their seemingly endless makeout session, which seemed to stop once Casey came. Casey sat there panting like a dog from his release, Satoshi got up and head to his closet and pulled out a costume, it didn't take long for Casey to put 2 and 2 together. "I'm not wearing that thing!" Casey said through several pants, "Oh, this isn't for you Jonesy~." Satoshi said as he began to strip down. The blue-haired boy was soon butt naked, Casey blushed as he stared at Satoshi, clean shavin' body as he slipped into the strange costume. The costume seemed to be some type of sexy cheerleader outfit, With a blue skirt and top, revealing white panties underneath which were stretching alongside Satoshi's bulge. Satoshi went over and untied Casey but pinned him in case he still thought about escaping "I want you to do me jonesy~." Satoshi whispered in Casey's ear. The blue-haired boy lead Casey's hands down to his panties, allowing Casey to slowly pull them off, Satoshi guided Casey to his entrances. Of course, since they didn't use lube, Casey had to violently force himself in, causing Satoshi to scream in pain and pleasure. Casey began to gain rhythm in his thrust, and soon enough the blue-haired boy began to bounce in sync with Casey's thrust. Minutes may be hours passed before Casey came inside Satoshi, causing both boys to quiver with pleasure. Satoshi lied down on Casey's chest, both still panting, and Satoshi feeling Casey's fluid drip down from inside. They're panting session was interrupted by Casey's phone vibrating, indicating he had gotten a text, "I guess ya friends are looking for ya." Satoshi said getting up off the black-haired boy, "Eh, I'll just tell'em I didn't see anything" Casey began, "besides I get the feeling you got A LOT more planned" He said with a smirk. "You know me too well Jonesy," Satoshi said, coming in for another kiss.


End file.
